Love and Support
by Darkfire75
Summary: A 9/11 fic centering around NY and MA, but also guest starring the countries.


_**Author's note: **__Once again, I'm part of the State-tan Project at DA as New York, in case you're confused. __I...honestly never thought I'd write a 9/11 fic. But my friend kind of gave me a plot idea and I worked off from it. This takes place hours after the attacks. More notes will be at the bottom._

_***_

His arms hurt and his head was pounding. When New York opened his eyes he could see a blurry outline of his country standing over him. He blinked and turned his head to the side and saw Virginia and Pennsylvania in beds just like his. They weren't as heavily injured, he could tell. But his sisters had been hurt and that made him angry. He turned back and saw more people entering into his hospital room; no, not people – _countries_. There were countries coming to visit him? What on Earth—? _Oh_.

Suddenly he remembered in a flash: the excruciating pain of gashes and burns on his arms; his glasses breaking in half and falling from his face onto the ashen ground; his people screaming and crying. America had taken a hold of his hand. He looked beat up as well, and New York wanted to ask if he was all right but he couldn't find his voice. So many countries had entered the room.

He could see England at the forefront, looking positively outraged. It had been a long time since New York had seen him so angry. Then there were France, Germany, Japan, and Russia standing behind him. Each nodded to him in acknowledgement and expressed their outrage at this horrible attack. He saw Canada over America's shoulder and tried to smile, to reassure his friend and neighbor that he was all right.

"Mike?" America said softly. "How're you feeling?"

New York shook his head. "My…arms," he choked out. "They hurt."

The blonde nodded. "I know. I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Protect _me_?" New York gasped. "It's not just me who was attacked. Virginia and Pennsylvania were hurt too. _You_ were hurt, if not more so."

"Yes, but your injuries are more severe."

New York frowned. "…where are my glasses?"

"I gave them to someone to repair. They broke in half, Mike."

"I see…"

There was suddenly screaming and crying and his ears picked up footsteps running towards his room. Now who could—?

"Get out of the way! MOVE IT! LET ME THROUGH!" The countries moved aside and watched as the brunette girl ran forward and embraced New York tightly.

"M-Mass—?"

"Oh my God, Mikey," she sobbed into his neck and shoulder. "When I saw it on the news, I didn't wanna believe it. I didn't! You're such a hardass and I thought 'Nobody can ever hurt him!' But…But oh my God, it's true, isn't it? The twin towers were hit? We've been attacked?"

"Mandy, shh," America tried to calm her down and was surprised when she turned around to hug him also.

"Don't expect me to be quiet, Al," she snarled. "I'm not a quiet state."

England smirked a little at that. "Good lass, keeping your head up. America needs all the morale support he can get."

New York flinched when Massachusetts hugged him again, resting her head on his chest. "I thought you hated me," he said teasingly.

She looked at him with piercing green eyes. "We may be rivals, Mikey, but I never wanted to see you hurt like this. Never." He saw the tears running down her cheeks and realized that he couldn't fake it any longer. A soft sob came from his throat. The other countries had long since left, leaving only England, America, and now Massachusetts. A tear fell down his cheek as he thought about all the people on the planes; all the people in the buildings; all the people innocently standing at ground zero. Then more tears fell and he couldn't stop them. New York had never cried like this, but he didn't shy away when Massachusetts stroked his hair and hugged him. He didn't object to the kiss on his head that America gave, and he didn't object to holding England's hand like he had when he was a tiny colony.

"There's a bunch of calls coming in from the others," America mumbled, gently caressing Virginia's and Pennsylvania's faces and hair.

"Hold them," Mass replied. "He's not ready to talk to anyone right now."

"Jacque's saying he's going to give something to Mike. I think I heard him say a firetruck or something."

Mass chuckled as she rocked New York back and forth. "Louis never hear of flowers or a get well card?"

America smiled faintly. "Thanks for bein' here. All of you. I didn't get a chance to talk to the others and thank them properly…"

"Think nothing of it," England said with a wave of his hand. "Why _wouldn't_ we be here, for fuck's sake? You and your states were attacked, Alfred. You think the rest of us will sit idly by and do nothing?"

"I didn't say that…I just...I didn't expect so many to be so supportive right now."

"Surprised by how many countries actually like you?"

"Heh, maybe." America looked back over to see New York fast asleep in Massachusetts' arms. "I won't let them get away with this," he murmured. "They threatened me _and_ my kids."

"Alfred—"

"I'll…I'll be back. Gotta go pick up Mike's glasses."

Mass and England watched him leave before sighing heavily. "That boy," England grumbled.

"We'll be okay, Arthur," Mass assured him. "_I'll_ be okay too. I'm the spirit of America after all."

His lips quirked upward as he stood up. "Take care then, Malinda. Watch over your brother and sisters and—"

"I know, I know. You worry an awful lot about us even though we've been independent for years…"

He smiled sadly. "Can you blame me?"

Massachusetts smiled back. "I appreciate your support, Arthur. Mikey does too."

"Good luck in the coming days then."

She watched him leave the room and looked around at her sleeping siblings solemnly. Then she turned back to look at New York. Softly, she began to sing.

"_I love New York, there isn't another like it.  
No matter where you go. And nobody can compare it.  
It's win and place and show~_"

She stroked his hair.

"_New York is special.  
New York is diff'rent' cause there's no place else on  
earth quite like New York and that's why~_"

She leaned down and kissed his bruised forehead.

"_I love New York…_"

* * *

- As you all know, two planes hit the World Trade Center in New York City. Another plane hit the Pentagon in Virginia and another went down in Pennsylvania (which is why they are also in the hospital with New York).

- Since NY's glasses represent New York City, I had them break in half for subtle symbolism.

- Many countries expressed their outrage and shock at the attacks. Others that weren't mentioned here: New Zealand, Ireland, Israel, China, and many more. Also, Canada and New York get along pretty well with each other irl, so that's why NY considers him a friend. Coincidentally, Ireland and Israel were the only two countries (besides America) to hold a mourning day for 9/11.

- I tried finding if any other states had done stuff to help and it said that Louisiana gave a firetruck to New York as a gift and that that same firetruck was returned after Hurricane Katrina. Louisiana's character is based off the Louisiana from the State-tan Project.

- New York and Massachusetts were once colonies of England, but then again, who WASN'T a colony of England? XD

- The characterization of Massachusetts is based off my friend's for the STP.

- _Massachusetts: the Spirit of America_ (that's what it says on our license plates and I thought it'd be appropriate)

- _"I Love New York"_ is New York's state song.

This fic came from the idea of NY after 9/11 with Massachusetts being sad and comforting him and saying that even though they're rivals, she never wanted him to be hurt. That's why this tends to focus on them the most ^_^; But since it also includes the nations, I figured it'd be okay to post.


End file.
